Undyne
|music = "Undyne" Run! NGAHHH!! Spear of Justice Battle Against a True Hero But the Earth Refused to Die |health = 1500 (Normal & Faux) 23000 (Undying) |attack = 50 7 (Normal) 41 10 (Faux) 99 12 (Undying) |defense = 20 0 (Normal) 21 10 (Faux) 99 5 (Undying) |exp = 500 (Normal) 1500 (Undying) |gold = 0 |act = Plead, Challenge (Normal) |relationships = Alphys (love interest) }} Undyne (/ˈʌn.daɪn/, UN-dyne),Undertale (6 October 2015). "how is undyne's name pronounced?" known as StrongFish91 on the UnderNet, is a fish-like monster that leads the Royal Guard. Clad in her full suit of armor, she pursues the protagonist through the entirety of Waterfall and is frequently evaded or inadvertently thwarted by the Monster Kid. Profile Appearance Normal Undyne debuts in armor varying in light and dark shades of gray, but without armor, is a fish-like humanoid monster. She has blue scales and a long grenadier-red ponytail. She has Persian-red and Picton-blue fins on the sides of her head, and a pair of sharp lemon-yellow protruding teeth. She wears grenadier-red eye shadow and has an eyepatch on her left eye. Her eyes have black vertical pupils and a yellow sclera. Undyne has no nose. Alphys Date During the date with Alphys, Undyne wears a white turtleneck under a black leather jacket, pants, a light-colored eyepatch and lets some of her hair down. Undying Whenever she persists through Determination after her HP reduces to zero, her pupils turn white, and her sclera turns black. She no longer has an eyepatch, and her newly revealed empty eye socket emits a flashing light. Her hair spikes at the ends and her fins become more rigid and pointy. Personality Undyne is passionate about everything that she does. She acts quickly on her ideas and is steadfast in her beliefs."NGAHHH!!! DIE ALREADY, YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU'RE GETTING IN MY WAY!" - Undyne Though she wants to defeat the protagonist, she also tries to be fair and offers an explanation of how Green Mode works. Asgore taught her the value of pacifism,"I don't actually want to hurt you either. At first, I hated your stupid saccharine schtick, but... The way you hit me right now, it... Reminded me of someone I used to train with." - Undyne which is why Undyne sees the protagonist as "a wimpy loser with a big heart." When the protagonist first encounters her, she fights to further Asgore's plan of collecting seven human SOULs but, if the protagonist shows mercy, Undyne just as quickly defends them from Asgore. She loves to help others and mentors Shyren and Papyrus in various skills. Undyne dislikes puzzles, loves japes,"SHE HATES PUZZLES. BUT SHE LOVES JAPES" - Papyrus and enjoys anime, an affinity she shares with her romantic interest, Alphys. Since Alphys told Undyne that anime is actually human history, Undyne regards human history as exciting and cool."I've READ Alphys's human history book collection! I know all about your giant swords... Your colossal, alien-fighting robots... Your supernatural princesses..." - Undyne Out of all encountered monsters, Undyne possesses the most Determination. She melts before her death, implying that her body cannot handle the amount of Determination she has. Main Story Neutral Route The protagonist initially encounters Undyne after entering Waterfall, where Undyne stands on top of a ledge. If alive, Papyrus approaches her and attempts to convince her not to harm the human. As the protagonist continues, the grass rustling alerts Undyne to their presence, and she scopes out the grass for a moment before retreating. Undyne follows the protagonist throughout Waterfall and repeatedly attacks them, but the protagonist always evades capture by either dodging her attacks or due to Monster Kid's interference. Later on, Undyne approaches the protagonist as Monster Kid hangs on to the side of a bridge. If the protagonist saves the Monster Kid, they will protect the protagonist from Undyne. If the protagonist does not help the Monster Kid, Undyne will save them instead. After this, Undyne confronts the protagonist and stands atop a crag while giving a monologue that she has practiced many times before."That's where I first talked to you! Weren't you SUPER terrified? I practice that monologue ALL the time in the mirror!" - Undyne However, she cuts the monologue short because she forgot the rest of it''Going off-the-cuff... It helped that I... Uh. Completely forgot the words to my monologue, anyway..." - Undyne and launches head-on into battle. After Undyne chases the protagonist into Hotland, she collapses because her armor heats up. The protagonist can offer Undyne a glass of water, spill all the water in front of her, or continue into Hotland. If she receives water, Undyne stands up, looks around, and slowly returns to Waterfall. True Pacifist Route If the protagonist befriended Papyrus, he calls them during Undyne's chase and suggests that they and Undyne should hang out at her house. If the protagonist gives Undyne water, Undyne will befriend the protagonist if they have no EXP. After Undyne's battle, the protagonist can backtrack to her house and begin their date with her. Undyne is initially hostile to the protagonist"''Why would I EVER be friends with YOU!? If you weren't my houseguest, I'd beat you up right now!" - Undyne but changes her attitude when Papyrus presents befriending the human as a challenge. She realizes that becoming "besties" with the protagonist would be "the perfect revenge," and says that the protagonist will feel "enamored" with Undyne by the end of their date. Undyne discusses her training with Asgore over tea and suddenly realizes that Papyrus's cooking lesson usually occurs at this time. She insists that her and the protagonist bond over cooking, which ends in Undyne's house catching on fire. Humiliated and feeling that she failed at befriending the protagonist, Undyne battles the protagonist and offers them the first hit. After the protagonist deals only one damage, Undyne realizes neither of them wants to harm one another. Because her house is engulfed in flames, Undyne moves in to Papyrus and Sans's House. After the protagonist completes a Neutral Route, they can backtrack from the CORE into MTT Resort, and Undyne will call them to ask for a favor. In Snowdin Town, Undyne gives them a letter that she asks them to take to Alphys in Hotland. The protagonist gives Alphys the letter, but she mistakes it as being a love letter from the protagonist because it has no signature."Oh My God? Did YOU write this letter? It wasn't signed, so, I had no idea who could have..." - Alphys Alphys reluctantly goes on a date to the garbage dump with the protagonist. After Alphys hides, Undyne sees the protagonist at the dump and asks for her letter back; she wants to give it to Alphys herself. After Undyne walks away, Alphys expresses regret about her lying to Undyne, and the protagonist suggests a roleplay to help Alphys express her feelings."NGAHHHH!!! NGAHHH!!!! I'M UNDYNE AND I'M PILING ON THE SMOOCHES!!!" - Alphys roleplaying as Undyne Undyne interrupts the roleplay, and Alphys tells her about her romantic interest. Undyne reciprocates these feelings and tosses Alphys into the trashcan."What I like about you is that you're PASSIONATE! You're ANALYTICAL!! It doesn't matter what it is! YOU CARE ABOUT IT!!" - Undyne Undyne says that Alphys needs to work on her self-image,"Alphys... I want to help you become happy with who you are!" - Undyne and Papyrus leaves with Alphys to help with her emotional transformation. After the two leave, Undyne asks the protagonist if anime is real or not and thanks them for helping with Alphys. Later on, Undyne interrupts Asgore's encounter with the protagonist and demands that they befriend one another. Alphys and Undyne almost kiss before Flowey's ambush, but Toriel chastises them for kissing in front of a child. Flowey ensnares the protagonist's friends with a Photoshop Flowey vine, and Undyne protects them from incoming attacks from Flowey. He then absorbs the six human SOULs and most of the SOULs of the monsters in the Underground. Epilogue When the protagonist talks to Undyne in the epilogue, Undyne states that she is glad that she lost to the protagonist and then resolves to watch anime with Alphys. The Royal Guard is disbanded. Toriel also texts the protagonist that Undyne was able to lift Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, and Toriel herself at once, but was uncertain as to how to put them down. On the surface, Undyne pursues Papyrus after he runs off to meet more humans. In the True Pacifist Ending Credits, Undyne kisses Alphys and laughs after she faints. Genocide Route After the protagonist attacks the Monster Kid, Undyne protects them and takes the blow instead. Even though her HP reduces to zero, Undyne holds on through Determination and reforms into Undyne the Undying."Deep, deep in my soul. There's a burning feeling I can't describe. A burning feeling that WON'T let me die." - Undyne If the protagonist defeats her, she tells them that Alphys was watching their battle and has evacuated the rest of the monsters to safety."Alphys told me that she would watch me fight you... And if anything went wrong, she would... evacuate everyone." - Undyne Undyne begins melting due to her Determination and then turns to dust. In Battle : See /In Battle Relationships Alphys Alphys and Undyne have crushes on one another. Undyne first met Alphys in the Garbage Dump, listening for hours about where she thought the abyss there led. The two became close friends soon after, with Alphys introducing her to anime at some point. They hang out often, and Alphys uses the seagrass throughout Waterfall to make a special frosty treat for Undyne."Ugh, ice cream!? Sugary... COLD... Talk about GROSS. Now this chilly pink stuff that Alphys makes me..." - Undyne Alphys and Undyne also worked together to create some of the puzzles in Waterfall."Alphys helped measure out the mud tiles for this puzzle. It was a lot of work, but we got to make sand castles after." - Undyne They nearly kiss in the True Pacifist Route, but Toriel interrupts them and tells them not to kiss in front of the protagonist. Papyrus Undyne thinks of Papyrus as a close friend. She is impressed by his persistence and trains him in cooking, but is concerned about his well-being and secretly does not want him to join the Royal Guard because she believes that he is too nice to fight."But, um, to be honest... ...I don't know if I can ever let Papyrus into the Royal Guard. Don't tell him I said that! He's just... well... I mean it's not that he's weak. He's actually pretty freaking tough! It's just that... he's... he's too innocent and nice!!! I mean, look, he was SUPPOSED to capture you... and he ended up being friends with you instead! I could NEVER send him to battle! He'd get ripped into little smiling shreds." - Undyne She teaches him how to cook in hopes that he changes his mind about joining the Royal Guard. Undyne sometimes enjoys messing with Papyrus,"OOH, WHERE? AND WHAT'S THIS HORRIBLE NOOGIE?" - Papyrus but she often forgets that he usually takes things literally."Papyrus, wait, you know I'm joking, right...?" - Undyne The Protagonist Undyne initially despises the protagonist and believes that they would be more useful dead than alive."You know what would be more valuable to everyone? IF YOU WERE DEAD!!!" - Undyne If the protagonist spares her and offers her water in Hotland, she begrudgingly befriends them if they have earned no EXP. Though Papyrus tricks Undyne into befriending the protagonist, she genuinely cares about them at the end of their date. If the protagonist earns no EXP and befriended Undyne in a previous route, she remembers them as a friend but brushes off the feeling before her battle."The whole time I was chasing after you... I felt something... Strange. The echoes of something warm, something... Something like 'I miss being friends with you.'" - Undyne Asgore Even though Asgore is her boss, Undyne sees him as a friend and knows his favorite type of tea. When she was younger, Undyne challenged Asgore to a fight but could not land a single blow on him."Y'know, I was a pretty hotheaded kid. Once, to prove I was the strongest, I tried to fight ASGORE. Emphasis on TRIED. I couldn't land a single blow on him!" - Undyne She was humiliated because he did not fight back and only dodged her attacks. Asgore then offered to train Undyne and eventually promoted her to head of the Royal Guard. After Toriel fireballs Asgore in the True Pacifist Route, Undyne consoles him because he is crying."Hey ASGORE, is that your ex? Jeez. That's rough, buddy." - Undyne Napstablook They live in the same neighborhood. They are intimidated by her,"hmmm... i should probably try to make friends with my neighbor. she's kind of scary, but i feel like i'm always too late to make friends..." - Napstablook but she tries to be a good neighbor to them. She seems concerned about them being alone after their cousin left and tells the protagonist to be nice to them."Be nice to them, okay!? Cherish this ghost!!!" - Undyne Mettaton Undyne does not know that Mettaton is Napstablook's cousin. She has a distaste for him,"All he did was lie seductively on the piano... And fed himself grapes. I don't really like that guy." - Undyne and she does not like his show."SHE NEVER LIKED METTATON'S SHOW." - Papyrus Shyren Undyne used to give her piano lessons,"Oh yeah, Shyren lives around here. I used to give her piano lessons." - Undyne but one day she stopped coming – probably after her sister fell down. Name "Undyne" derives from "Undine," a womanly water nymph from Greek lore. It is also a play on "undying," as Undyne does not die when reduced to zero health before her battle on a Genocide Route. When attempting to name the fallen human "Undyne," the response becomes "Get your OWN name!" and prevents the name from being used. Gallery Undynesteamcard.jpg |Undyne's Steam Trading Card. Undynecard.png|Undyne's tarot card. Trivia * If either Snowdrake, any or all of the canine members of the Royal Guard in Snowdin, or Shyren is killed, Undyne will comment on it on her pre-battle monologue. ** Papyrus's death supersedes all other pre-battle dialogue and changes her speech the most. * When Undyne was younger, she followed Gerson around to watch him beat up bad guys, much like how Monster Kid follows Undyne. However, whenever Undyne tried to help Gerson fight bad guys, she ended up attacking "the mailman or something like that.""When she was younger, Undyne would follow me around, to watch me beat up bad guys... Sometimes she'd even try to help! Though, most of the time the folks she attacked weren't bad guys. It'd be the mailman or something like that." - Gerson * Undyne is consistently shown to be right-handed. * When Undyne says "En Guarde!" before her fight with the protagonist begins, the sentence is misspelled. The right spelling being "en garde," as the sentence is in French. This could also be a portmanteau between the French and English spelling, Garde, and Guard, giving Guarde. * While in Undyne's house for the befriending scene, the table that the protagonist sits at is decorated with a doily. The doily cracks along with the table after Undyne throws a spear at it. * Undyne the Undying is the only Genocide Route specific boss that does not die in one hit. * Undyne is the only character that recognizes Toriel as Asgore's ex-wife. * In Undyne's faux battle, she has one more defense point than in her actual battle, despite being unarmored. * Undyne is the only character to have "special" normal attacks. All of her Green Mode spears are either white and blue or yellow but behave the same as white attacks. Also, her spear she throws when doing a green to red switch is white and blue and has a shadow. * If the protagonist attempts to kill Undyne on a Neutral Route, they will notice that at one point Undyne's name overlaps the health bar. * If Undyne jumps off the cliff to save Monster Kid, when you fight her, her HP's lowered. ** According to Toby, he wanted her armor to be cracked too, but he forgot to add it."If Undyne jumps off the cliff to save Monster Kid, when you fight her, her HP's lowered. I wanted to have her armor cracked too but I forgot" -Toby Fox. June 13, 2016. Twitter. References de:Undyne es:Undyne pl:Undyne ru:Андайн zh:Undyne pt-br:Undyne ja:Undyne fr:Undyne Category:Boss Category:Main characters